The Disappearance of Harry Potter
by Kate Potter
Summary: Complete First book in the Scottish Duology.......... The Mystery of Harry James Potter's Disappearance. Please read and review!The Sequel is The Seven Years of Trial
1. Chapter One

Title: The Disappearance Chapter: (1)  
  
Author name: Kate Potter  
  
Author email: buffysummersangel@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Sub Category: Mystery  
  
Keywords: Leia Durmstrang Hogwarts Harry Katherine  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This story is about mystery at Hogwarts during the gangs seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Disappearances and kidnappings are now common place at this school!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Katherine Potter, Karl Vagstav, Headmaster Vagstav and Leia Pascal are mine, also American Minster of Magic David Riley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a dark and stormy night when Hermione Granger went to Professor Dumbledore with some bad news.  
  
"What do you mean Harry's missing?" replied Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I went to collect Harry to go to Diagon Alley. When I got there, the house was a blackened ruin. I then went and saw Mrs. Figg, to ask her what had happened. She told me that two nights ago, some men were seen entering the house, they left and about twenty minutes later, the house went up in smoke killing all three of the Dursley's and Hedwig. The only evidence that showed another person lived there was Harry's glasses and books, which Mrs. Figg removed from the scene, before anyone had noticed them*." explained Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore told Hermione to go back home and that he would contact her if anything came up.  
  
After Hermione had left, he called Professor McGonagall to come to see him. She hurried up to Dumbledore's office wondering what had happened.  
  
When Minerva McGonagall arrived at Dumbledore's office, she knocked and entered. Upon entering, she saw Dumbledore standing facing out towards the lake. When Minerva entered he turned, and at once, she saw that Dumbledore had aged about ten years since she had seen him at breakfast. She wondered what news could have done that to him. Dumbledore motioned for Minerva to sit; Dumbledore then walked over to his chair and sat.  
  
He then related to Minerva what Hermione had told him that morning; at the end, Professor McGonagall was speechless,  
  
"Do you think this was the work of You-know-who?" uttered McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head, to McGonagall this was like a death knell.  
  
"But how could this have happened, all the spells that were in place around the house, should have stopped him from being taken?"  
  
"I know, but I don't know what to do about it" Dumbledore replied.  
  
McGonagall looked at the man who had been her mentor, with pity because it was not often something came up that he could not solve.  
  
"Wasn't Katherine meant to be going round for Harry to bring him to school?"  
  
"Katherine?" enquired Dumbledore.  
  
"You know Katherine Potter, James' cousin. You know Katherine, who is married to the Minister of Magic in America."  
  
"Oh yes, Katherine. I have not heard from her. I better send her an owl to let her know what's going on".  
  
After this conversation took place between Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore, they had all agreed to an article in the Daily Prophet, to see if anyone had heard anything or had seen Harry, the article appeared in The Daily Prophet:  
  
MISSING: Male, Age: seventeen, Description: five foot eleven inches, black hair, emerald green eyes. Last seen five days ago by Mrs. Arabella Figg.  
  
Any information, send an owl to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Nothing was mentioned about whom it was that had gone missing, the only people to know that was Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley and his family.  
  
After one month, the students were back at school. Draco Malfoy for one was rejoicing in the fact that Harry was no longer within the school.  
  
After the first years had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his start of year speech. When to everyone's amazement a large screech owl came swooping in through the window. It headed straight for Professor Dumbledore. He took the letter and read.  
  
He turned to Professor McGonagall to tell her what was in the letter, but just before he told her, he noticed that the whole student body was trying to find out the contents of the letter. So to distract them he got the feast to appear before the students.  
  
"Minerva, that letter was from the Headmaster of Durmstrang, he is transferring his son to Hogwarts"  
  
"Why?" asked Minerva  
  
"He does not give a reason, but I better get on with my speech" Dumbledore turned back to the students "Welcome to a new year, our new head girl is Hermione Granger and our head boy was going to be Harry Potter, as most of you will not be aware, Harry went missing during the holidays."  
  
A gasp went up through the hall. Dumbledore continued unabated "So this year I will choose a head boy once the whole school is here. We are gaining a student from Durmstrang. His name is Karl Vagstav and his father is the new headmaster. He will be in the seventh year. Goodnight everyone"  
  
When all the students got up to leave the hall, Hermione had just turned to talk to Ron. When a boy walked into the Great Hall, his hair was brown and the most extraordinary thing about him were his piecing Violet eyes. The whole school just stared at the boy. Whispers started going round  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Do you see the colour of his eyes?" the whispers ceased as the boy approached Dumbledore. The boy spoke to Dumbledore "Are you Professor Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes I am" replied Dumbledore  
  
"I am Karl Vagstav from Durmstrang Institute" the whispering started up again. Hermione turned back to Ron and said "I going to the common Room" and with that she strode out of the hall, into the entrance hall and up the marble steps to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A lot of first years were waiting outside, turned as Hermione approached. As they had arrived at the portrait hole after the rest of the first years had been led inside by the prefect, so they had not been told the password by any of the prefects. Hermione asked them what they were doing outside the common room. One first year replied that they had arrived after the prefect had led the other first years inside and therefore were not told what the password was to enter the common room.  
  
"What's your name?" Hermione asked the first year, who had just spoken.  
  
"Leia Pascal, I already know who you are, your Hermione Granger, the head girl and one of Harry Potter's best friends." Hermione told the first years that the password to get through the portrait hole was "best friend". They all trooped through the portrait hole into the common room, heading for their relevant dorm rooms.  
  
* (magic books are protected by spells so they can't be burnt) 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Disappearance Chapter: (2)  
  
Author name: Kate Potter  
  
Author email: buffysummersangel@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Sub Category: Mystery  
  
Keywords: Leia Durmstrang Hogwarts Harry Katherine  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This story is about mystery at Hogwarts during the gangs seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Disappearances and kidnappings are now common place at this school!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See chapter One  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Six months past, nothing has been heard about the boy who lived. They usually say no news is good news, but in this case no news is bad news. Hermione was doing her best to keep from cracking up. Ron on the other hand had become more distant, most people thought this was the way he was coping with Harry's disappearance.  
  
As today was the day that the ministry was telling the wizarding world that Harry Potter was dead, they decided after six months of searching for "the boy who lived", as they took it upon themselves to declare it, now in the Daily Prophet they were now calling him "the boy who lived and died".  
  
Remus Lupin took the paper from the owl on that fateful morning, he just glanced at the front page, and went pale, at that very moment Sirius Black walked in through the door still half asleep not noticing that Remus had gone a deathly white.  
  
"Remus, what's in the news on this fine morning?" enquired Sirius,  
  
Lupin replied "something you won't like" something in the tone of Lupin's voice made Sirius start  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked reaching for the paper, Lupin tried to hide from him, but Black had seen part of the front page, a photo of his Godson smiled back at him. "What's Harry been up to this time?" wondered Black, as he took the paper from Lupin's hand. When Black saw the headline, he went pale, then his face started to go as scarlet as the Hogwarts Express, then he bellowed "Why wasn't I told about Harry going missing?"  
  
"I don't know I'll owl Dumbledore to see what's going on."  
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
Karl Vagstav, as head boy was going round his duties. Was thinking how familiar the place is, and yet he had never set foot in the school before the start of term in September. He was placed into Gryffindor even with him coming from Durmstrang; the sorting hat had seen something of Gryffindor qualities in him.  
  
Karl had heard so much about the boy who lived in the six months he had been in Britain. He thought about the dangers that Harry had been through and how Ron and Hermione were hurting at the moment, as their best friend had now been declared dead, he thought now was not the best time to become friends with them. He often saw Hermione as she is the head girl, and thought she was very pretty indeed.  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore was being bombarded with owls from the wizarding world one letter in particular was written in a very angry tone, Dumbledore recognized the writing right away, he opened the letter to read, and became very shocked that Sirius has not been told about Harry going missing and being declared dead. Dumbledore wrote back immediately telling Sirius that he was sorry he had not been told, but as ministry agents had been round the school most of the time, he was not able to write.  
  
Meanwhile, in a house a hundred miles away from Hogwarts, a man with a silver hand was waiting, for a more powerful being than himself. Lord Voldemort strode over to the man and said "Well is the plan going as according to plan?" "Yes master" Wormtail wheezed "the boy is planted in Hogwarts thinking that he is new to the school, but we know otherwise."  
  
Flashback six months  
  
A lonely house in Bulgaria, sat a man thinking how it would be to have his son back. The only thing he could remember about him was his violet eyes. A man had said he would find him (this man had a silver hand), a few days back he had received word that Karl had been found and that they would be bringing him home within the week.  
  
When they brought him back, he was unconscious and he looked thinner, than what he had remembered, but it had been four years he had been seen last. When the men had left, James Vagstav wrote a letter to Professor Albus Dumbledore ask him if it was alright for Karl to continue his studies at Hogwarts. He decided not to put any explanation.  
  
Back to the present...  
  
As the year progressed, Ron was becoming more and more distant; he was spending more and more time away from Gryffindor tower and Hermione. The other Gryffindor's thought that it was strange, but put it down to Harry going missing then being declared dead  
  
Hermione spent more time sat in Gryffindor Tower, at the present Ron was absent again. Hermione sat reading the Daily Prophet, when she suddenly started after reading an article in the paper. Hermione ran out of the portrait hole and straight to Professor Dumbledore's office, along with the newspaper still in her hand. When she reached the gargoyle, it opened revealing Professor McGonagall "Hermione what are you here and not in the common room?"  
  
"Professor, look at what I found in the Daily Prophet!" Hermione said. Professor McGonagall looked at the article that Hermione was pointed at; she gasped and told Hermione to follow her up to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they entered after knocking Professor Dumbledore looked up from some work he was doing "Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger what a pleasure. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Hermione walked over to him and placed the Daily Prophet in front of him and asked "Have you seen this yet sir?" Dumbledore looked down and read the article and then looked up at both Professor McGonagall and Hermione.  
  
"Professor" began Hermione "what does this mean, Dr Katherine Riley, cousin of the late James Potter missing. I thought that Harry had no family left"  
  
"We never told Harry about Katherine, because of the fact she went across to live in America and finally married the Minister of Magic over there David Riley, but she didn't know about Harry as all contact between herself and James became non-existent. Not because they fell out, they just lost contact due to Miss Potter moving across to America, shortly after she finished studying here at Hogwarts. Before the beginning of this term she was going to pick Harry up to bring him directly to Hogwarts, but as you know Harry vanished. I wrote to Katherine and got no reply. I started to get worried, when David her husband wrote to me to tell me that Katherine had also vanished around the same time that Harry had gone missing. So there you have it. I couldn't say anything about what had happened with Katherine due to what had happened with Harry. With two Potters going missing at the same time would have brought major panic to the wizarding community" explained Dumbledore to Hermione and Professor McGonagall, then Dumbledore continued by saying "Hermione everything I told you is not to be repeated outside of this room, if people knew about Katherine then the Minister Riley in America would be in more danger. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Disappearance (03)  
  
Author name: Kate Potter  
  
Author email: buffysummersangel@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Sub Category: Mystery  
  
Keywords: Harry Leia kidnapped Karl Hogwarts  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: This story is about mystery at Hogwarts during the gangs seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Disappearances and kidnappings are now common place at this school!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As the end of the year, drew to a close. The N.E.W.T's where also drawing closer with each day. Everything had been so uneventful since Harry had gone and Karl had come. That was something that had been pressing on Ginny Weasley's mind since he had arrived, the coincidence was unreal. She had been watching him since he had arrived, she had noticed there were several things familiar about Karl, the way he walked and was kind to certain people and nasty to others.  
  
At Riddle Manor, Lord Voldemort was meeting with his death eaters, discussing what they were going to do. "Lucius does your son and our new spy know what they have to do?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. I told them via a letter four weeks ago. It was a good idea to lull the new Minster of magic into a false sense of security, thinking that the danger had passed"  
  
"So the plan is set for tomorrow at breakfast time"  
  
"Yes, my lord".  
  
On this fateful morning Karl, had gone down to the great hall early, he sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the rest of the school to come down to breakfast. He watch as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the newest addition to their group, little Leia Pascal. The rest of the school had joined their house tables, for breakfast when something flew in through one of the windows headed straight for Karl, as it approached him, it started to expand, to Karl it looked like a large pink pumpkin, but only two people in the great hall knew what it was and how to stop it, one is Draco Malfoy and the unnamed spy.  
  
Commotion broke out at the Gryffindor table, as the package expanded even more, all at once it had reached its optimum size, and it exploded revealing....................................  
  
VOLDEMORT.  
  
Panic filled the Great Hall, students and teachers running in all directions, mainly heading towards the exits, but a loud yell coming from the direction of Karl, made them stop and look round to see what was going on. They saw Karl with his wand out facing Voldemort, with a braveness they hadn't seen since before Harry Potter disappeared.  
  
Voldemort sent the Cruciatus curse at Karl it enveloped him, bringing him down on his knees. Voldemort called for all his death eaters to round up all the students and teachers, to make them watch the final destruction of his enemy, so out of the students came forth two people one was Draco Malfoy and the other was Ron Weasley (They did not know at the time Ron was under the imperious curse). Everyone stared in shock as Ron helped tie up all his friends and teachers.  
  
Hermione was whispering "Why, Ron?" the only people who could hear her were Neville and Leia. A voice jolted back their present situation, "Voldemort, you will never kill me, even though you've tried to finish me off before, 3 years ago in that graveyard". A glow started to form at the end of Voldemort's wand; the light shot out straight at Karl, the light enveloped him, one loud scream issued from Karl's lips before he fell. Voldemort turned to Dumbledore and said "Your precious saviour is now dead" with that Voldemort turn and stalked out of the hall followed by all his death eaters, Ron and Draco included. Once they had gone, all enchantments had fallen from holding the students and teachers. Immediately they had fallen, everybody ran over to Karl who was just lying prone on the floor like a corpse. A glow started to emanate from Karl as if he was charged with electricity. Everybody moved away scared at what was happening.  
  
Hermione and Leia rushed over to Karl. Kneeing over him they noticed that one of his eyes had turned to emerald green, they turned to Dumbledore for an explanation, Dumbledore could not at that time give an explanation for what was going on.  
  
The whole school watched as Karl was born off to the hospital wing. Karl all this time remained unconscious and he stilled glowed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey could not find anything wrong with him, but she knew when it came down to you-know-who nothing was ever simple.  
  
After Karl was taken from the great hall, Hermione and Leia still stood staring at where Karl had fought and where Ron had betrayed them.  
  
Where's Harry when you want him, thought Hermione, a voice replied to her thoughts "Look inside your heart and you shall find me".  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the two girls wondering what to say to them, when Hermione turned and said "Harry's here", everyone within hearing range stopped what they were doing and stared at Hermione as if she was mad.  
  
Dumbledore asked "Why do you say that Hermione?" "I don't know" replied Hermione "but I can feel that he is near". After Hermione had said that the rest of the school departed from the great hall, muttering that Hermione had finely lost it. Dumbledore meanwhile escorted Hermione and Leia up to the hospital wing, to get Hermione a check up, as she had suffered enough stress when Harry had been declared dead, but to have her saying that Harry was near had totally unnerved him.  
  
When Hermione, Leia and Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing the first thing they saw was Karl, still lying so still as if he was dead. Hermione walked over to Karl and started talking to him.  
  
"Karl, if you can hear me that was an incredible thing you did tonight. You fought like Harry used to. I just want to say Harry would be proud of you standing up to you-know-who like you did." Hermione turned away from the bed, as she did that a voice came from the direction of the bed, "I hope you are proud of me Hermione and I thank you for believing in me, and I know my parents are proud of me", then there was silence, Hermione turned to Leia, who looked like she was in shock to ask her if she had heard the voice, by the looks of things Dumbledore also had heard the voice as he had gone over to Karl's side and was examining him. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Disappearance Chapter: (4)  
  
Author name: Kate Potter  
  
Author email: buffysummersangel@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Sub Category: Mystery  
  
Keywords: Leia Durmstrang Hogwarts Harry Katherine  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This story is about mystery at Hogwarts during the gangs seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Disappearances and kidnappings are now common place at this school!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See chapter One  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Dumbledore could not explain the voice. He thought that it had sounded like Harry, but it can't have been Harry. At this point Professor McGonagall came rushing into the hospital wing; say that the Pascal family had been killed. Minerva had not noticed that Leia was standing in the room at that point. A moan was heard coming from Leia, as she fell to the floor in a dead faint. "Leia" cried Hermione as she knelt down beside her brown haired friend. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Leia, lifted her up and carried her across to a bed.  
  
Mean while Ron, Draco and the rest of the death eaters had arrived back at the Riddle House, to a shower of praise from Voldemort for having accomplished their plan. "Well done my death eaters, now the only thing in my way is that bundling fool Dumbledore." Voldemort told them. "Wormtail, get back into the castle and fetch me back the body of Karl Vagstav" Wormtail bowed and disapparated with a pop.  
  
Back at Hogwarts no one saw the rat entering the building as they were preoccupied with what had happening the last few days. Hermione was still walking round in a daze and wondering why Ron had betrayed them, While Leia was still in shock at the death of her family, by the same person who had put the head boy into a coma. The rat meanwhile continued towards the hospital wing unnoticed as everyone was either at supper or in their common rooms.  
  
In the hospital wing the rat transformed back into Pettigrew, he crept to the bed and waved his wand over Karl saying the words transcriptase with that Karl turned into a collar, Pettigrew placed it round his neck and transformed back into a rat. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office towards the bed that Karl had been in noticing that he was not in it, looked round the room. Seeing that he was not there and that the door was still locked, she deduced that someone had got in and had taken him. Poppy began to panic when she saw that Karl was no longer there, she unlocked the door and sprinted down the corridor towards the great hall and Professor Dumbledore. When she burst into the Great Hall, everybody's head turned towards her, as she dashed up towards the head table. As she reached the table, she slowed down to a walk. "Headmaster, Karl has been kidnapped" Dumbledore looked at Madam Pomfrey with disbelief on his face.  
  
Nothing could be done to save Karl or Harry, Dumbledore felt like a failure. Dumbledore decided then, to retire from being the headmaster of Hogwarts at the end the term.  
  
Leia was still wandering around the school in shock after the death of her parents. When she came across two people talking "It's sad when it happens to real family, but when it happens to an adopted child, it seems worse, especially when the child herself doesn't know she's adopted", she didn't recognize the speaker's voices, but they just continued "Well yes I agree, but will she be told?" "I suppose so, how long has she been with the family now?" "Only one year in August". At this Leia wandered back into the main corridors and set off back to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
A/N: A big thank-you to all those who have reviewed this chapter.  
  
Kelzery: Thank-you. You will find out what's with the voice in the coming chapters  
  
Jedi Rowena Gryffindor: You will find out in coming chapters or in the sequel  
  
Creamy Mimi: Thank-you for enjoying it so far  
  
All Mighty Terrestrial: I am so glad that you like this type of story  
  
Yoda: I'm glad you approve of Minister Riley. I also thought it had a good ring to it 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: The Disappearance (05)  
  
Author name: Kate Potter  
  
Author email: buffysummersangel@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Sub Category: Mystery  
  
Keywords: Harry Leia kidnapped Karl Hogwarts  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: This story is about mystery at Hogwarts during the gangs seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Disappearances and kidnappings are now common place at this school!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter 5  
  
No one knew how to react to what had happened all they knew was that two students were missing and that two had gone to the dark lord. In the middle of this Albus Dumbledore received an owl from America announcing that the Minister for Magic David Riley was coming across to see if could help, with the disappearance of his wife and her cousin. Dumbledore at this time was still trying to decide how he was going to tell the teachers and students that he is retiring as he can not cope with what is going on in the magical world. He had decided on whom his replacement would be, but that would be announced at the same time as his decision to leave.  
  
Leia, was still trying to figure out what she had heard and why did it seem that they were talking about her. Whereas Hermione was in shock due to Karl and Harry going missing and the fact that Ron had gone over to the dark lord's side. Nothing had been heard in the few months after Karl had gone, the N.E.W.T's had come and gone, the rest of the seventh years had no more lessons, but they were encouraged to help out in most of the classes so they had some experience of teaching, so they had a taste of what that was like. Most of the seventh year's had decided to go straight out when Hogwarts had finished to get a job, whereas Hermione had decided to go to the Scottish Wizarding College of Further Wizardry, which was about 100 miles away from Hogwarts in a town called Ayr on the west coast of Scotland.  
  
The time came for Minster David Riley to come over, it coincided with the graduation of the seventh years. Dumbledore had asked the minister if would be able to present the certificates to the seventh years, David agreed to do it, as a tribute to his missing wife and her cousin.  
  
As Head Girl, Hermione was expected to give a speech about her time at Hogwarts, she started off all right, but when she got to the part describing her friendship with Ron and Harry. She just broke down and Minster Riley had never seen a person in so much pain at the loss of her friends. He went up and continued the speech, closing it before leading Hermione back to her chair. At that point a dark cloud appeared in the sky, it swept down scattering the students and staff, a voice cried, "don't meddle in things that you don't understand, I'm talking to you Leia Pascal. You will never know your little secret" then everything went quiet. Everyone at that point was looking over a Leia, who was wondering that an earth was going on.  
  
At that point Leia started to shake. Hermione rushed over to her friend only to be stopped by a bolt of lightening, Hermione stood shocked and transfixed at her friend, who at that point, was glowing the way Karl had when he was unconscious, except that she was still conscious, she was also aging rapidly and her hair was growing at an alarming rate. David Riley was sharing in shock at what was happening mouthing one word "Kate". 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6  
  
David ran over to where Hermione was standing and kept on saying "It can't be!!" Hermione turned to him and said "who can't it be Minister?" David turned to Hermione and said "my wife Kate! That is who that is" "Wait you're telling me that Leia Pascal is your wife, that means that she is Kate Potter, Harry's cousin?" "Yes that is correct" replied the minister. Hermione was just stood there with her mouth open, in shock not knowing what to say.  
  
Meanwhile, Leia had changed completely back too how is meant to look - back to being Dr Kate Riley, wife of the Minister of Magic of America and Harry Potter's cousin.  
  
Everyone that was present was in shock, Professor Dumbledore was one of the first people to come out of shock and walked slowly over to where Kate was now, stood looking rather confused at what was happening. She looked up and immediately her eyes found David and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"David, what's going on?" Kate enquired. David just looked at her, then at Dumbledore and then led Kate to the hospital wing without another word.  
  
************  
  
When the three reached the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey checked Kate over making sure that whatever had been done to her was not lasting. Once Madam Pomfrey had finished examining Kate, she left the room at Dumbledore's request so that David and he could tell Kate all that had happened.  
  
"Kate, I know this will be a shock to you, but you vanished over six months ago" Kate looked at Dumbledore as if he had grown an extra head, "How is that possible?" enquired Kate. "We have no idea, but around the same time your second cousin went missing and hasn't been seen since" Kate just looked in shock at both her husband and her old headmaster "Harry's missing? But ....."  
  
David went over to his wife and put his arm around her. "I know this seems a shock, I still have people looking for him even though the ministry over in this country has declared him dead, I refuse to give up hope that he is still alive!" At this Dumbledore nodded and left the room leaving Kate and her husband to catch up with each other.  
  
A/N: A longer chapter six for you, not much longer but still I had a thought for more of the story so here you are!!!!!!  
  
Kate 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have been busy with my University work. At the present I haven't got a lot of work to do, so I thought I would try and update.  
  
Chapter Seven - The End or some might say the beginning of a new time  
  
Now that Kate Riley had reappeared, the wizarding world was in hope that soon Harry Potter would reappear, along with Karl Vagstav. Karl's father the headmaster of Durmstang, was very upset as now this was the second time his son had gone missing.  
  
Kate and David Riley thought it would be best if they went back across to America, so that Kate could recover from her ordeal, even though she still doesn't believe that it happened.  
  
Professor Dumbledore announced his retirement and that Professor McGonagall would be taking over from him for the new school year in September. At this the whole school, thought sadly that all the good things in the world were ending or vanishing.  
  
Hermione Granger left Hogwarts with the highest NEWTS that anyone had ever seen, but it didn't feel right that her two best friends were not there to join in the festivities.  
  
Voldemort was so pleased with his followers that Ron Weasley was made an example of and Hagrid later found his body battered and nearly unrecognisable, apart from his flaming red hair, on the edge of Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Hermione cried for weeks after Ron had been found murdered, but she still found it within herself to go to college and continue her education in Charms. The only way she knew to cope with what was going on around her was to put her nose in a book and ignore the world.  
  
A/N: I know it is short, but I am writing a sequel to this story, but it on my laptop at home which is over four hundred miles away from where I am, so by Christmas the first chapter might be up.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, who reviewed this story  
  
Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy: I got over some of the writer's block  
  
Inisya, Gwen De'Paul.o, Blue Yeti, No Wood is not a Stick, Until Forever, All Mighty Terrestrial, Creamy Mimi, Kagome Kaori Gryffindor, Kelezery, jona, halfofme, Harry Potter -Dreamer and last and not least Yoda.  
  
Thanks again  
  
Kate Potter 


End file.
